Twilight Love
by wherthewild1s-trulyare
Summary: One-shots of some of my favourite Twilight lovers. Quite elementary in terms of writing skill! Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything Twilight related. Stephenie Meyer does.
1. Alone and Engaged

We were alone. Standing directly opposite Edward, with the kitchen counter between us, I felt oddly naked. I felt as if one sweep from head to toe of his beautiful honey eyes he would see through me. My favourite crooked smile spread across his face.

It was the start of the summer holidays and Charlie was out at work. Edward stretched out an arm towards me. My hand, numb and sweaty from the heat, fell short on the counter.

'Bella, love.'

'Yes?'

'We're alone.'

'Yes.'

'What would you like to do today? We could go to the pictures. I wouldn't even have to cover up.'

I murmured some nonsense about no good movies recently. I crossed the space between us. We locked eyes, even though he was perhaps a head taller than me. He held up his hand and gently touched my cheekbone with the tip of a finger. His cool fingers curled around the side of my face, so gently I knew he was curbing his desire. The feeling was wondrous. I pressed myself against him. His chest was like a marble sofa, contouring to mine. It was a close hold, but very soft. Contrary to other teenage relationships, it was 'less is more' for us. The fact that we knew it would happen, and that when it would happen, it would be only happier for us. A single kiss from him was like air for me. It would rescue me from the darkest depths, like oxygen in a smoke-filled room.

I pressed myself eagerly onto him, and pulled him into the living room. Edward's breath came onto me again and he whispered 'Pictures?'

'Home cinema'

'Ahhhhh...'

It was then that I pulled him onto me so that I collapsed onto the couch behind us. I brushed my fingers through his hair and he covered my neck with cold kisses. I could feel my skin's red imprint where his lips had touched. I moaned and tossed my head. I let my hands fall down and touched his thighs. Gently, I drew circles over his legs and very slowly, moved them up. It was such a hot day, some coolness would be gladly welcomed. My hands moved under his open shirt to his naked muscles. I slid my hands very slowly up his six-pack, feeling his smooth marble coolness. Suddenly I gasped. What was Edward doing? I could actually feel his tongue!

I gave a moan and pushed my hands up slowly to his pecs. Was this what it was like to touch a god? I couldn't breathe. Edward's hands found my thighs, and he rubbed them firmly up and down. Slowly, he got to my hips, moving his hands back some more. His fingers tightened considerably around my buttocks. It was hard enough for me, wanting so much just to...jump him. But for him! I imagined the self-control he needed for this. For so long, I thought maybe he didn't want me. Edward was still poring over me. I was on the couch, lying down, but he was still standing, his arms around me and his neck and back bent towards me.

He collapsed onto me, softly. As softly as marble could. His mouth came down on mine and his fingers reached up to my stomach. I was wearing a t-shirt and no doubt the tips of my breasts were so hard he could feel them on him. I moved my chest up to reach his. From his throat came a gurgling sound, and his eyes flickered. He fell onto his side and began exploring me. He put his hands under my top and gently slithered them across my midriff. I crammed my mouth against the base of his neck, and breathed in the scent of him. I plastered hot salty kisses on his neck and cheeks, before turning over and starting on his chest.

Edward lay there. Slowly, inevitably, he moved up. I was still eagerly pushing myself onto him, but he gently murmured 'No, love.'

'But you promised...'

'What did I promise? There may have been a time when I was willing to, before the wedding, whenever you wanted, but not now. I could hurt you Bella.' His eyes darkened at the thought and he propped himself onto one elbow.

I groaned. 'Edward...you're not going to get off that easily'

'Well Bella, that was quite a session anyway. We certainly made good use of our time. Now, what about those pictures? Or films?'

I wasn't prepared to talk about something else. He was so close, so deadly close. If I had the same effect on him as he did on me, I could persuade him. Depending on how you think of persuasion...

I leaned up and I put my hot hand on his cheek. My small hand passed over his cold cheek. He closed his eyes, and turned his head closer to my hand. Kissing my palm. 'No love.'

Fine, I thought. 'Fine' I said. But now I was thinking of what would've happened if Edward wasn't so damn good _all the time_. 'We can watch 'The Notebook'.

My Adonis winced.

'Well, we are alone...'


	2. Kim

I heard the shower going. Hopefully she would walk out with a towel again. Ugh, I had to mentally slap myself to stop the image of her body crossing my mind. No doubt my pack mates were just as bored with Kim as they were with Bella or Claire.

'Jared?' I heard her bell tone call me. 'Can you come here a second?'

I moved to the bathroom and poked my head in through the door, making sure my head was looking straight ahead.

There have been 2 instances in my life where I looked at something I shouldn't and those instances changed my life forever. The 1st time was when I looked at Kim, truly looked at her. The 2nd time was now.

I swore I wasn't looking, but I heard the shower door slide back. I saw a long hand and her fingers were wrapped around the doorframe. Her face was poked around the outside of the shower cubicle. Hung on the shower rack was a white cleaning puff.

'Jared?'

'Yeah?'

'I need some help. My cleaning puff…won't go all the way to my back and it feels _so_ good. Would you mind? My arms aren't long enough.'

The door was still only open a gap and now her arm was holding the cleaning puff, offering it to me. I gaped but it was too late. My jaw must've dropped even more because the shower door had opened all the way. Kim was standing there with her back to me. Forget about anorexic girls; in fact forget about all girls. The best one was standing right in front of me, offering herself to me. She was built with curves in all the right places. Not a roll of fat was on her, but when she turned slightly to turn down the 'hot' water knob, I saw her skin fold gently on itself. Her legs were long and I could see the way they were perfectly formed.

I accepted the cleaning puff and I stood just behind the raised shower cubicle to manage to touch her without standing _in_ it. There was running foam on her legs and some of her back. I knew she was telling the truth about not reaching. The cleaning puff touched her shoulders 1st and I pressed it down, but not too hard. I didn't want to hurt her with my strength. It roamed down her dark russet toned shoulder blade to the small of her back. My hand was very big though, and the cleaning puff was quite small for me. Several times my palm would brush against her nakedness and I could feel her shiver.

'Higher' she moaned softly. Her wet hair was slick against her back. Her muscles tensed as my hand (aided with cleaning puff) crossed past them. The moment was too tender, no (what was the word?), the moment was too…sexual for me to say anything, do anything but comply.

I had to look. I moved my hand down towards her bottom. The cleaning puff stayed on her for what felt like an eternity. Then I brought it up across her slim waist and up her shoulders. And back down again.

I cleared my throat; it was raspy, like I hadn't used it in so long. She turned slightly around and slid closed the shower door. I handed back her cleaning puff and she poked her head out the gap again.

'Thankyou Jared.'


	3. Claire

'Quil!' Claire's sweet hazel eyes looked up at me at a way I was so used to, but would never be accustomed to. 'You came!'

'Of course.' I murmured 'It's your 15h. I wouldn't miss it for the world'

"You _never_ miss anything that has to do with me. Not unless I want you to.' She grinned.

I stepped in through the door my head a mere few inches away from the top of the doorframe. Jamie grinned.

'I didn't expect you to come to a little kiddie's birthday party. Nothing exciting but a couple of games…' She smirked and shrugged in an offhand manner. 'Just spin the bottle, 7 minutes in heaven. All that.'

I looked at Claire wonderingly. She was 15 today. I was still so shocked that even though every generation people would mature faster and think about sex and drugs and partying at a younger age, Claire was still innocent but deliciously flirty. It wasn't …rubbing against you flirting or wearing flashy clothes; it was more that she knew she could get away with anything. Not just with me, though she learned from the start I could never keep away from her, but with anyone. She knew how to use her natural recourses as a weapon. Her beautiful hazel eyes would quiver and the thick black eyelashes around them would crunch up. Her mouth would gently pucker up, but she did this when she was younger, 8 or so. As she started going through puberty in the last 2 years, she would smile with one cheek raised and occasionally, an eyebrow.

I laughed. 'Yeah, I can barely remember my 15th.'

'Yeah, haha I forget your so old sometimes.' She laughed, a beautiful voice, but a loud laugh that ran down a musical scale. She sang around the house often and they were always older style songs. Not them beats going, dancing and rapping things. She said 'these olden-style' songs sounded more musical and besides with her voice she would end up 'spoiling the funkiness' of it.

She looked up at me; she was average height for a 15 year old. Her hair was recently cut in a cute popular style; the fringe was growing out though, and would sometimes drop into her eyes. I would then brush it away. I loved her eyes. When she was younger, she would hold my hand up closer to her face and breath into it. 'You're so warm!' she would giggle. I was very big, as all werewolves are. She would climb into my lap and cuddle against my chest, sometimes reading, nowadays she would do homework, or even bring her laptop along with her and surf the net. She didn't care what I saw her on; we were so comfortable with each other. But she was older now, and hormones were charging through her. I was 17, physically 25 and I still look exactly the same as I did 12 years ago. The rest of us knew better though and no one minded me always around at Claire's. Claire loved me, as a big brother I could tell. She is older now though, I would remind myself, and she looked stunning at 14. She really did, it was her last year of middle school and I could tell already she has a lot of the boy's attention.

No, I told myself, I have to wait and in the meantime she wants me to be her best friend, her big brother and that is what I shall be. I shall be whatever Claire desires me to be. I was meant for her, and she was meant for me. Could she know it? She was very intuitive, very sharp and usually what she suspected, was true. Could she know that I loved her? Of course, she already knew I was a werewolf and that I could never, never hurt her. Not ever, I would kill myself a thousand times over if I even thought of hurting her. So I was still her dearest friend. She was growing though. Would she be embarrassed to be seen with a person like me? What would her outside friends think?


	4. Quil

'Hey Quil, I wanna show you something' She gave me a seductive smile. (or was it just me? Maybe everything secretly has some sexual meaning the way I see it) She pulled on my hand and led me to the bathroom. My heart thudded.

Claire turned around when she got to the bathtub. She gave a deep sigh and closed her eyes. And pulled out a toothbrush, toothpaste and a plastic cup.

'This is what I had to endure for 2 weeks. Brushing my teeth out of a cup! Now will you kiss me and make it all better?' I couldn't seem to react to that. I felt like she knew what I was thinking. But wait...isn't 'kiss it all better' a saying? Maybe that...is what she means.

'God knows where it has been' I smirked. Then I quickly stood up and took the plastic cup from her hands. 'I'll make it into something useful for later. Don't stress' I cooed into her ear. I felt her ear warm up immediately and she quickly turned her head to me, knocking our noses together. 'Oh!' she gasped.

'So how does it feel being a sophomore? Any seniors chasing after you yet?'

Claire looked at me, then away quickly. 'Ugh…you sound like this guy in my class. He's a year older than me and he keeps hounding me that same question! Minus the seniors part of course.' She snickered.

For this year I had been acting the very same way as if my 'big brother' part hadn't changed. But now the director of my life thought what I needed was to upgrade my part. Give me more things to think about, if you will.

I felt shocked for a moment. 'Do you think he likes you? Maybe?' I hesitantly asked.

'I…I dunno. But, it's just, like, he's a nice guy but he tries too hard, and I could never be really comfortable with him. Y'know?'

'And you are telling me this why?'

'Oh geez Quil!' She gave me this red-faced exasperated look. 'Because you are my best friend, you're like my big brother. No actually, you are like one of my girlfriends. I can tell you anything. And you will squeal with happiness also! Just like them!'

'Hey! Wait…you think of me as a best friend? I always thought of you as mine…but…'

She blushed, it was a funny sight to watch, the more she tried not to blush, the redder she became. When she next spoke, it was touchingly smooth and velvety.

'Yes. It's strange.' Then she touched my face very gently with her soft hand.

The doorbell rang.


	5. Alice and Jasper

Alice sat in her darkened room. A faint smile played on her lips and she looked expectant. A moment later, the door to her room opened and Jasper walked in. The look on Jasper's face was beautiful and Alice returned the look with grace. It was a very private moment, the look of love.

Jasper walked across the room to where Alice was sitting, on the edge of her bed. The only one in the house who hadn't a bed was Edward. The others all had a double bed in their rooms. For these kind of nights…

He kneeled down so his and Alice's heads were on the same level. He looked at her and gently reached out to her hands. Lowering his gaze to their entwined hands, he kissed hers. Alice pulled her hands gently out from his touch and put her small hands on his face. Jasper's eyes closed and he slowly licked his lips.

He moved his hands so they were on her face. He didn't need to worry about self-control, and his hands were moving roughly over her delicate features. He moaned and pressed his lips against hers. Alice flicked her tongue, teasing him. Suddenly, she pulled from his mouth and began to kiss him softly, repeatedly down his jaw, around his cheeks and then his neck. Jasper pulled his head down. Their foreheads touched and they could feel their other half's soft eyelashes.

Alice lay down onto the bed.

He crept to her side and lay down. Alice turned her head slightly so she was facing him. Jasper quietly put his arms around her. Alice sighed happily and turned around so they were both facing the door.

'Can you feel the love tonight?' hummed Jasper.

There they lay, spooning through the night.


	6. He Chooses Her

**A short drabble:**

Carlisle was in the doctor's waiting room. He saw his name, and underneath, a whole list of nurses had scrubbed in. Sighing, he thought it best not to mention this unnecessary-ness of a whole team.

He waited for the man's potentially life-saving surgery. Even in these early times, surgery was quite good and in this case, life-saving. Time's up, he thought, with a hard smile.

'It's okay Mrs Smith, we'll have him prepped and ready for this. We won't let the situation get out of hand.' Carlisle gave the middle-aged lady a smile. As he turned to leave, he could see her eyes go dreamy. And then quickly she gave herself a shake.

Gauging the situation as the compassionate being that he was, he noticed nurses huddled around his patient.

'Doctor Cullen, we need you.' Nurse Ratched looked wretched and gave Carlisle a desperate look.

'Yes. Yes, we do indeed. Indeedy-do, we do. I do. I do…I _do_ do!'

That night, he asked Esme to marry him.


	7. Rosalie and Emmett

His arms were wrapped around her slim waist. She was lying on his lap.

'I can't believe you thought you were fat. I mean…like you have no fat here whatsoever'

Rosalie laughed again, and turned sideways onto his chest. Then she turned again, and put her arm over his, and he turned his hand over, lacing their fingers together. It no longer gave her heart a thrill. Instead, it gave her heart a warm feeling, and she felt so comfortable lying there with him.

It was her favourite way to sit there and cuddle with him, but then she moved again, and put her arms around his waist, and her head in his lap.

'That looks comfortable' Emmett said conversationally.

'Oh it is' she murmured, and put one hand on his shirt, pulling it up gently. She kissed the skin on his stomach. She turned again, and they resumed their favourite cuddle.


	8. House of Flying Daggers

I was positively, almost completely sure that this time…this time I would win…I smiled. I breathed in, tasting the scent of pine trees on my tongue…one of my favourite smells….one that meant home. I let my senses envelop me, a symphony of smells and sounds. The soft dirt beneath my feet…as I rubbed them gently, I could feel the thinnest twigs…the subtle ticklish bumps of pebbles, sand and rock. My hands, as I stretched them out remained sensuously open to the cool air around…the slightest…slightest breeze. My eyes remained blind behind the thin black blindfold.

Jacob rocked slightly behind me, one comforting arm around my waist.

'Nessie…' he crooned into my neck. I giggled and shook him off. 'Are you ready?'

I nodded.

'Bring it'

I could feel him smile. Then I blinked…an automatic reaction, even under my blindfold, because I heard the thud. Then I heard another…another thud, three more in quick succession. I whirled about, knowing I had to pitch the exact spot where he threw his sharpened branches…I knew where the other four were…they were much easier to locate, but the first! The first, when I had been distracted by him…was that…close? It was to his left I'm sure…he couldn't trick me…I definitely felt him turn a small half circle as he left my side…a slight breeze wafting in the opposite direction. I breathed in, maybe the clue was left in the air. I grinned, leaned down slightly, picked up the thin daggers from the pouch in my attached belt and flipped them up and over in my hands. One quick movement…very slick, nice. I made a note to thank Aunt Rosalie.

One throw…four more, just as swiftly as Jacob threw them. A satisfied composure came over me as the hits came with the distinct scent of combined silver and wood… The splinters exploded from the trees, struggling to escape from their encasings and wrapped softly and gently over me.

One hand lifted my blindfold and then I heard him say 'My turn…'


End file.
